Like Father, Like Son
This episode is the third episode of the second season of That1Flippy's Episodes, and the thirteenth episode overall. Roles Starring *Beddy *Audi Appearances *Handy *Pop and Cub *Lumpy *Giggles *Nutty *Hailey (mentioned only) *Mime (mentioned only) Plot Audi is sleeping on his bed, laying on his back, then suddenly there's a loud knock on the door. Audi doesn't hear this and is still sleeping. Beddy kicks the door down and runs in. He goes into Audi's bedroom and starts kicking Audi in the chest, very hard. Audi wakes up (his eyes are shut, though) and grabs the lamp on his table next to the bed, and continuously hits Beddy in the face with it. Beddy is not hurt, takes the lamp and tosses it through the closed window. Audi opens his eyes, sees the broken window and yells "WHAT THE HELL? THAT WINDOW WAS NEW AND EXPENSIVE! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT-", then realizes who is staring at him and says "Oh... It's you. Sorry... BUT YOU ARE STILL PAYING FOR THAT...!". Beddy sighs and asks Audi if he wants to walk with him outside. Audi asks him why he can't go with Hailey, then Beddy says "I can't because she's busy on a date with that purple deer thing." Audi sighs and says "Fine." Beddy and Audi are walking on the sidewalk in the town and Audi sees Handy working on a house while standing on a ladder. Beddy sees it too, then walks over to him, picks up the ladder and tries to kill Handy by tipping over the ladder. Audi runs over to help Handy and picks up the ladder too, at the other end. He and Beddy start pulling the ladder back and forth until both of them drop the ladder and Handy falls, hits the ground hard and dies. Audi looks at Beddy and starts yelling at him. Beddy says that he deserved it and walks off. Audi finds a phone, dials 911 and starts explaining that Beddy is trying to kill people and that someone needs to stop him. He doesn't hear a response, and hangs up, hoping that someone heard it and Audi walks off to try to stop Beddy. Cub is on a swing, with Pop beside him as Beddy approaches them. Audi sees this and starts to feel upset that Beddy wants to kill Cub and is determined to kill Beddy. Beddy walks closer to Pop and Cub while Audi runs up to Pop and starts explaining that Beddy is coming to kill him and that he and Cub should run off. Pop rolls his eyes like he's full of crap. Suddenly, Cub's scream is heard and it shows Beddy choking Cub. Audi walks up to them and starts pulling Cub away. Beddy starts pulling Cub from the other side. Cub then gets ripped in half and dies. Audi sees a police car ahead in the distance and then hears punching sounds from behind him. Pop and Beddy are in a fight while Audi finds a random gun and starts shooting like crazy. He shoots and kills Pop by accident instead of Beddy. Beddy says "THAT WAS SUPOSSED TO BE MY KILL! STOP RUINING EVERYTHING!!!" Beddy grabs the gun and starts shooting at Audi, who then runs towards the police car, not getting hit. Officer Lumpy gets out of the police car and sees Audi there who explains to him that Beddy is trying to kill everybody. Officer Lumpy pulls out his gun and starts shooting. A swing is thrown at Officer Lumpy and Audi pushes him out of the way, only for Lumpy to still get hit by the swing (making it Audi's and Beddy's kill). Beddy and Audi are in a graveyard and Beddy dares Audi to dig a grave up (written in Wingdings). Audi tells him no, so Beddy gets angry, grabs a shovel and tosses it at Audi. The shovel goes past Audi and hits Giggles in the head, who is standing on the side of the street on the sidewalk. Nutty walks by and starts laughing like a maniac while Audi sighs and sees that Beddy is killing Nutty by ripping him up. Audi runs over to help Nutty, but instead rips his head off, somehow. The episode ends with Audi looking at the audience awkwardly and then running off. Moral "Do what your parents say!" Deaths *Handy fell off the ladder. (caused by Audi and Beddy) *Cub got ripped in half. (caused by Audi and Beddy) *Pop got shot to death. (caused by Audi) *Lumpy got impaled by the swing. (caused by Audi and Beddy) *Giggles got stabbed by the shovel. (caused by Beddy) *Nutty lost his head. (caused by Audi) Trivia *There are two survivors in this episode that are shown, and two that are mentioned. *Audi and Beddy unintentionally work together to kill others in this episode. *This is the first episode with mentioned characters. *In one screenshot (which is also this episode's thumbnail), one can see the word "ME" on the starry sky. *The original episode was going to be "Mime to Nine", but was changed to this (older screenshot can be seen in the gallery). *This episode is the thirteenth one over all. Coincidentally, this one is sort of a Halloween special. Gallery Mime to Nine.png|The original episode and idea. (Hailey would date Mime in an episode no matter what) Category:Episodes by That1Flippy Category:Fan Episodes